Créeme
by yumita
Summary: Una tragedia destrozó a la familia Tendo. Ranma y Genma desaparecieron del mapa. ¿Es verdad que el tiempo cura las heridas?


Sentada en un felpudo sofá individual, abraza sus piernas y apoya su rostro sobre sus rodillas junto a su pecho, con la mirada perdida en la panorámica nocturna que le ofrece su departamento del piso catorce.

Aquella es su visión favorita. Adora vislumbrar la ciudad así; oscuridad salpicada por amarillos puntos, unos inmóviles otros fugaces

Allá fuera está lleno de vida; de hombres volviendo a sus hogares tras una pesada jornada laboral; de adolescentes yendo en manada a pubs o discotecas entre risas, cigarrillos en mano y anécdotas insulsas; vagabundos sin orgullo que fueron amados alguna vez y que a la vez también amaron, y que en el presente no tienen nada salvo su labor de inspirar una compasión violenta víctimas del capricho o del destino, mientras que aquellos colaboradores casuales se creen ganado el cielo por dejarles unas cuantas monedas de camino a sus destinos; de comerciantes; de transeúntes deseosos de la frescura nocturna y de sus novedades; de extranjeros desorientados en busca de un hostal; de putas de pie en las esquinas con sugerentes atuendos bajo abrigos de piel plagiados...

¡En fin! ...Una ciudad bullendo en actividad cuando quedan veinte minutos para las doce. No falta mucho para que los automóviles ya no circulen con tanta frecuencia; para que los hombres compartan el calor de un lecho matrimonial acompañados por la esposa o por los íntimos recuerdos de tiempos mejores; los adolescentes encerrados en un amplio sitio de luces parpadeantes, música estridente, humo y alcohol; los vagabundos se hayan dormido en las aceras; los comerciantes cuenten sus monedas; los transeúntes se hayan devuelto a sus hogares y los extranjeros se hallen durmiendo en lechos usados por cuerpos ajenos y desconocidos de procedencia dudosa; las putas se revuelquen con algún cliente, sensuales, calientes, felinas, expertas en su rubro...

Resopla elevando sutilmente un mechón de cabello que se le fue a los ojos y que comienza a cosquillearle la nariz. Aprieta más las piernas hacia su cuerpo, buscando calor en sí misma mientras repasa el silencio en que se hunde. Un silencio de gritos ahogados, en el claroscuro de la habitación llena de sombras, de matices, de susurros taciturnos.

También de pensamientos suicidas... ¿Y por qué no? ...

Sonríe de medio lado.

Esos malditos antidepresivos que ha estado ingiriendo la sumen en un efecto irónico. Adormecen su cuerpo, pero no su consciencia, y como no consigue callar a la muy sucia es que el mal persiste.

Un ser destruido; así es como ella se calificaría, como un ser destruido, destrozado a morir. ¿Y qué se hace con lo que está destrozado, con lo que ya no tiene arreglo? ...Es sólo desperdicio. Basura. Un despojo miserable, una extraña cosa sin estructura, ni forma, ni definición. Un recuerdo vago de lo que se fue y la esperanza muerta de lo que no se será jamás.

El teléfono destruye la quietud del lugar y la devuelve a su espacio desde el rincón lejano y oscuro de sus pensamientos, pero no la despabila lo bastante como para dejar su sitio, ni aquella vista.

Y suena y suena...el maldito aparato. Y ella inmune ni siquiera se pregunta la identidad del confianzudo que la llama a tan imprudente horario.

"Hola, soy Akane. En este minuto no te puedo atender, pero si gustas puedes dejarme un mensaje, bye".

PIP

_**-Akane, hija ¿Por qué nadie contesta? ¿Ya están dormidos? Siento molestar a estas horas. ¿Está Nabiki en tu casa? Escucha, no soy muy paciente y estoy muy preocupada, si para mañana cuando escuches este mensaje tu hermana todavía no aparece créeme que enloqueceré...**_

La mujer que hasta entonces ha oído el mensaje de modo inexpresivo, desliza su atención visual al dichoso artefacto. Parece que su madre todavía está ahí, pero hay un espacio de silencio al que no sabe si asociar al despiste de su madre al dejar mal puesto el auricular o a que no sabe bien cómo continuar la oración.

De todos modos da igual. Todo da igual ahora.

Sollozos.

La peliazul exhala el aire el contenido con los ojos cerrados.

-_**...Por favor hija yo... yo estoy desesperada, no tienes idea de... de como me siento, no sé como manejar esto. Tu hermana Nabiki está incontrolable, sale cuando quiere y vuelve cuando quiere. Sé que ya es mayor, pero ¿Qué no entiende que me preocupo? He escuchado por las vecinas que tiene un novio de 'mal proceder' del que no tengo idea, ¿Tu sabes algo? ¿Se ha contactado contigo? ...Diablos, no sé cómo lidiar con ella -**_ suspiro - _**Por favor Akane, en cuanto escuches esto me llamas enseguida ¿De acuerdo? Si te llama o algo por favor me lo dices, ¿Sí? ...Saludos a tu marido, dile de mi parte que por favor disculpe mi desconsideración al llamar tan tarde. Créeme que no lo haría de no ser necesario, yo...**_

PIP

Se acabó el tiempo de grabación.

Estira sus piernas. Se acomoda. Las plantas de sus pies descalzos tocan el frío piso. Las mangas de la camiseta varias tallas más grande que ocupa para dormir, le sirven para secarse las lágrimas de un llanto sin sollozos y con las manos escondidas en las mismas, se tapa el rostro, se inclina hacia adelante y apoya sus codos sobre sus piernas en una genuina pose de desesperación y derrota.

Transcurren los segundos así y recupera la quietud perdida. Oscuridad y silencio, sí, eso es lo suyo.

Ya no llora... ¿Por qué? No hay motivo para llorar. No, no lo hay. No hubo nada en aquel mensaje, en ese grito de auxilio por parte de su madre que acentuara su mudo sufrimiento más tampoco le sirvió de atenuante, eso es seguro.

Se descubrió el rostro y lanzó un suspiro pesado, como liberando parte de la carga emocional. Se levantó y sintió el resentimiento de sus piernas por permanecer tanto tiempo flexionadas. Se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia el teléfono, sobre la mesita de patas largas ubicada en una esquina cerca del ventanal.

A tientas, encendió la lámpara junto al teléfono. La esquina se alumbró generando sombras ensanchadas en el cuarto, ahuyentando a los fantasmas en pena.

Se quedó ahí de pie, viendo la luz roja parpadeante sin ánimo siquiera de levantar el brazo para dar alcance al auricular. Todo movimiento parece demasiado pesado y amenazaba con consumirle la poca energía restante.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo... y una sonrisa de medio lado se le trazó en los labios.

Con lentitud parsimoniosa y hasta exasperante para alguien impaciente que la viera, retiró el auricular y lo llevó a su oreja derecha.

Sin esperar a que su receptor le comunicara su identidad o el motivo de su llamada, ella habló:

-**Sube ahora.**

* * *

Presiona el botón y oye la misma grabación que su hermana menor escuchó antes.

A cierta distancia la dueña de casa está apoyada contra el borde de la mesa con una botella de agua en la mano izquierda que lanza y hace girar en el aire para volver a agarrarla, una y otra vez. Sus ojos castaños están fijos en aquella con quién comparte fuertes lazos sanguíneos, y aún así en ningún momento su botella se estrelló contra el piso ni se vio en peligro de hacerlo.

Cuando Nabiki cree que hubo acabado la grabación recibe el 'espera' de su hermana a la que mira extrañada y entonces la grabación continúa y vuelve a su sitio junto al teléfono, como si no pudiese oírla desde otra parte de la habitación.

Aquella era la voz de su madre, temblorosa, triste, desesperada...Y ella, la mayor del cuarto y que está ahí en calidad de visita anunciada, escucha ahora con los labios apretados y la mirada baja. En efecto, aquella emoción que la embarga tiene un nombre vergonzoso, no por la emoción en sí misma sino porque arrastra acciones indebidas: La culpa.

La grabación terminó y ahora sí se dirige al sofá color beige. Se sienta y se quita los zapatos de taco alto, los que tira al piso causando el ruido sordo del impacto contra el piso flotante de la sala, evidenciando que lleva un buen rato deseando darse ese gusto. Se acuesta en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en sujeta-brazos y cierra los ojos, exhalando un suspiro de agotamiento tanto físico como mental.

Mientras que la otra sigue ahí, en su sitio junto a la mesa viendo a su hermana moverse por su departamento como si fuera el propio.

-**¿Desde cuando eres zurda?**

Atrapa por última vez la botella de plástico la cual deja sobre la mesa, pero no se mueve de ahí. Sigue escrutándola con la vana esperanza de que por la vista adivinara sus intenciones y sus motivos.

-**¿Por qué está ese sofá frente al ventanal?** - pregunta con los ojos clavados en la blancura del cielo del cuarto.

En respuesta a eso sólo desvía la mirada hacia el sofá individual que abandonara hace menos de una hora. Tampoco le responde.

Silencio, puro silencio...

-**Sigues igual que siempre, Akane. Tan aburrida** - sonríe la mujer riendo entre dientes, y entonces voltea el rostro para verla.

Ahí está su hermanita menor, la misma a la que en antaño las artes marciales eran su pasión, la misma que se involucraba en peleas con chicos cada dos por tres, al misma que rezongaba cuando a la hora de la comida se le servía un platillo que no fuera de su agrado... la misma que a la que años más tarde, cuando se le hubo muerto la inocencia infantil, la asaltaban por las noches pesadillas horribles de sangre, muerte y miedo, mucho miedo. Y gritaba por ayuda. Y no, no la demandaba con ese grito desesperado de los niños asustados sino con episodios de desesperación en los que aventaba lo que se encontrara a mano, destrozando su habitación hasta que alguien llegara y la socorriera, ahuyentando a los demonios encendiendo la luz.

Ahí está ... entera. Con veintitrés años recién cumplidos, con una larga cabellera azulada atada con un listón y echada hacia un lado, sobre el hombro derecho, así mismo como Kasumi peinaba su cabello.

Exhaló y volvió a hablar.

-**¿Sabes? En casa todo es tan distinto desde...Que "eso" ocurrió.**

Akane se mordió la labios cerrando lo ojos, conteniendo la dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

-**...Luego tú te fuiste casa, yo debía irme antes que tú después de todo soy la mayor. Fuiste más lista al casarte, tramposa -**se incorporó, sentándose en el sofá. Clava sus ojos en los ahora abiertos ojos de ella y con resentimiento añade **-Escucha, no la puedo perdonar. Le tengo rencor, siempre se lo tendré. Yo no soy como tú. Lo siento, ¿Sí? Pero no puedo, me es imposible.**

La menor desvía la mirada no pudiendo sostener más aquella otra cargada de reproche, uno que si bien no era dirigido directamente a ella sí era lo bastante fuerte como para estremecerla.

-**Como sea, sólo... Llámala y dile que estás en mi casa -** habló por primera vez con un timbre ronco, apagado.

Nabiki agachó el rostro y asintió levemente, sin ánimos.

-**¿Por qué no intentas...?**

**-No Akane, déjame hacerlo a mi modo.**

**-Pero es que...**

**-No te entrometas** - le sonríe sin gracia - **Sabes que te tengo un secretito hermana, ¿Donde está tu _querido_ esposo?** - su menor la fulminó con la mirada y ella rió gravemente -**¡Ups! ...Sí, así es hermana, así es como funciona esta familia.**

Continuará...


End file.
